james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Trudy Chacon
Trudy Chacon was a SecOps pilot, whose primary task was flying sorties for science teams. She piloted a Samson, that she used for transportation and for battle. Headline textironingboard Biography First Days Trudy was working for the RDA when she first met Jake Sully just prior to transporting him, Norm Spellman, and Dr. Grace Augustine on an expedition deep into Pandora's forest. She was forced to abandon the search for Jake when his Avatar was lost during his first mission, as Colonel Quaritch had deemed night operations too dangerous. On the Shack Trudy also flew the trio to a temporary science station in the Hallelujah Mountains when Dr. Augustine wanted to continue her research away from Hell's Gate and military personnel. When the RDA attacked the Hometree, Trudy refused to join in the assault and broke out of combat formation, returning to base just after the first salvo, stating, "I didn't sign up for this shit!" which effectively switched her side in the conflict. Interestingly, the movie showed no consequences for this action, as she was able to rescue Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, and Dr. Grace Augustine from the cell they were being held in with the help of Dr. Max Patel. After they escaped from Hell's Gate, she airlifted their science installation at Site 26 away from the RDA's reach. The Assault on the Tree of Souls and Death Trudy assisted Jake and the Na'vi during their final stand against the RDA armada, which had mobilized once more to attack the Na'vi's temporary camp on their most sacred ground. Piloting her Samson, which had been painted in Na'vi war paint and named "Rogue One", she engaged Colonel Quaritch's Dragon Gunship in order to distract him from his pursuit of Jake Sully astride his Toruk. An enraged Quaritch turned the Dragon's formidable firepower on Trudy's Samson, and despite being able to inflict minor damage on the more powerful gunship, Trudy is eventually overwhelmed. The Dragon knocks out one of the Samson's engines, sending the transport helicopter into an uncontrollable spin. The Dragon finishes off the wounded Samson with a missile shot, killing Trudy in the explosion. Personality and traits As a pilot of the RDA, Trudy was supposed to be loyal to Colonel Quaritch, but she possessed a rebellious personality and eventually turned against Quaritch and the RDA. Trudy was a strong minded woman and refused to let others push her around, instead following her own conscience. Trudy played a vital role in banishing the RDA from Pandora. She was very loyal to her friends and freed Jake, Grace and Norm from prison and later saved Jake from the Dragon Gunship during the final battle. Trudy was also very brave, fearlessly facing up against the larger and more powerful Dragon Gunship during the final battle, though her bravery cost her her life. Avatar: The Game In James Cameron's Avatar: The Game Trudy is introduced to Lance Corpral Able Ryder after he joins with the RDA. After gathering the three crystal shards and the harmonic from the willow tree, Ryder meets Trudy who is assigned by commander Falco to be Ryder's pilot for his mission to find the Dormant Tree of Souls. Trudy is a minor character, occasionally giving Ryder advice before he goes into battle and having brief conversations with him. Trivia General *Her confrontation with Quaritch is reminiscent of Chinese art portraying the Dragon vs. Tiger; Quaritch flying a Dragon Gunship (he also has a dragon painted on the side of his ship) and Trudy having a tiger painted on her Samson. *In the complete script of Avatar, Trudy and Norm were romantically involved. This relationship was cut out from the movie.http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron Memorable Quotes "We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows." :- While discussing how to fight against RDA. "Thank you for flying Air Pandora." :- After arrival to the lab in Hallelujah Mountains. "You should see your faces!" :- While flying between the floating islands in the Hallelujah Mountains. "You're not the only one with a gun, bitch!" :- After shooting the Dragon Assault Ship from which Colonel Quaritch was monitoring the battle. "Ain't that a bitch?" :- While flying through the Flux Vortex in Hallelujah Mountains with a Samson. "I didn't sign up for this shit." :- Disillusioned, after refusing to fire on Hometree. de:Trudy Chacon es:Trudy Chacon Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RDA Category:Deceased Category:Avatar: The Game